


Sam & The Stranger

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1973 it's a lot harder to be open about his sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam & The Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> _Sam & The Stranger_   
>  _Pairing: Sam /OMC_   
>  _Rating: 18+_   
>  _Summary: In 1973 it's a lot harder to be open about his sexuality._   
>  _Notes: Written for the Weekly Drabble Challenge at the LiveJournal community lifein1973. Prompt was write a drabble in response to one of your own icons. My icon was a topless picture of a muscular/toned guy._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Sam didn’t know the guy. They’d eyed each other up, smiled and headed to the alley behind the club where Sam dropped to his knees. The groans as Sam sucked and licked were drowned out by a commotion from inside the club. Sam and the stranger scarpered.

When Sam heard his colleagues talk about the raid the next day he thanked his lucky stars that he’d been horny enough to go outside. In 2006 he’d be openly bi and encountered a little hostility. If they found out here it wouldn’t be snide remarks, they’d do the talking with their fists.


End file.
